natterunofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracer
Tracer is a Natter user who is known for being everyone's friend and offering support to anyone in need. She's also super cute, and lives by a very punk rock standard. Early Life Alex grew up in a white middle class family that taught her to bottle up her emotions and do everything she was told. This was a real clash with her personality, so she started to fall apart at around the end of her middle school years. She failed classes every year in high school, and eventually dropped out. During this time, Alex met many new people that showed her new aspects of herself. She came to terms with her personality, gender identity, and history of abuse during her Junior year. Also during this time, her girlfriend attempted suicide, causing her to give in to depression too. As her girlfriend got better, Alex got worse, as she began to self harm, drink hard liquor, and make impulsive relationship decisions. During this time, she had made numerous suicide attempts, but only the last one was noticed, and she was taken to a hospital and sent to residential treatment for what would be discovered to be Borderline Personally Disorder. After five months in treatment, she returned home to realize she still had more work to do to find happiness. After a short time of having been at home living with her dad, she smoked what she thought was a cigarette but turned out to be a joint that was laced with meth. After a 911 call and a few hours in an emergency room, Alex was kicked out of her father's house. For a few nights her dad paid for a hotel room, but afterward she stayed at friend's houses and a cheap men's flop house for about a month. After her mom found out what conditions Alex was living in, they cleared out a space for Alex to stay with her mom, where she currently resides. In her current situation, Alex was able to stabilize emotionally and begin to learn how to live independently. She still has had struggles with self harm and suicidal thoughts, but she now has the support she needs to be safe and grow. Interests and Accomplishments Alex has been a talented musician for her whole life. She began playing piano and taking lessons at age 4, and now plays guitar, bass, drums, and sings as well. She is very passionate about her songwriting, which she has hope to one day make a career out of. Before she began to discover her gender identity, she earned the award of eagle scout. She later began to place no value in the award after seeing how big of a problem gender discrimination is in the united States scouting program. Alex also has a talent with video production. During high school, she earned numerous awards in local film festivals, and has done freelance work for many years. She considers this to be her "day job," despite how inconsistent the work is. * * * * * * * * * Joining Natter Once Alex was declared a goddess and inducted into the Shitpost Hall of Fame, she decided to spread her wisdom to the lesser known areas of the internet. After stumbling upon Natter, she began to settle down and became part of the community. She quickly transitioned from shitposting to becoming everyone's friend and giving emotional support and validation to anyone in need. other stuff FOLLOW MY SOUNDCLOUDTracer's Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/alexlmusic AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm Alex-defector on tumblr Refrences